


Dangerous Liaisons

by HolographicMoss



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicMoss/pseuds/HolographicMoss
Summary: chapter 03





	Dangerous Liaisons

他用手拨开男孩额头上散落的一缕柔软棕发，一滴汗水顺着下颌与脖颈的曲线划过干净细腻的皮肤。另一只手被男孩攥着，从微微起伏的紧实小腹向下触碰到贝肉般羞涩闭合到臀缝，那和它主人撩人的态度完全不同的隐秘之地。两人沾满润滑液的手指交缠在一起，他看着男孩随着触碰而轻颤的鸟羽长睫，半瞌的眼皮漏出被情欲蒸得迷朦的水润光芒，却还是勉力将他往后面带。他合着男孩努力的方向探去，滑到那处无意识开合的小孔，在花瓣似的褶皱边打着转，不出意外地收获到几声带着奶味的喘息。 

指尖试探性地戳入汁水淋漓的果肉——他发誓男孩现在就像一颗还未成熟却异常柔软甜美的蜜桃，慷慨地敞开怀抱任他享用——甚至渴求着，湿漉漉的温热内壁迅速包裹住了指头，胶着地挽留着他。作为回应，他毫无保留地给了男孩他想要的。两根手指将穴口微微撑开，男孩似乎被突然涌进的凉意刺激到，费力地抬起脖子试图看到他在做什么，然而下一刻，下压的男人和突然胀满的甬道将男孩猛地钉在床上，绷直的脚尖和后仰的头颅引来了男人更大幅度的挺动，小心翼翼把男孩护着不让他撞到的臂弯却泄露了他的怜惜。  
“S—Stark先生—啊，太快了—唔！……”男孩从刚进入的那一下缓过来了，开始被撞出一些支离破碎的呻吟。听见男孩叫他的名字，Tony用刚刚从下面撤出的手指拨弄着Peter的唇瓣，在男孩被操得合不拢的嘴中进出着。  
“那这样呢？这样的速度还习惯吗？”恶劣地逗弄着Peter的两张小嘴，Tony在男孩泛红的皮肤和染上谴责意味的欲拒还迎的眼睛里得到了极大的心理满足。  
“……不……您不能……嗯啊——”  
Tony把男孩的双腿提到了肩膀上，突然改变的姿势让性器深入到了体内秘密开关的那一点，他看着男孩半是欢愉半是痛苦的表情和瞬间空白的眼神，用形状突出的硬挺磨着肠道中央的小凸起。Peter猛地弓起背，抓住男人握着自己胯骨、好固定着不让自己被顶到床下的手——那已经在他的腿根和腰上留下几个青红印子。

“怎么了，Peter，这也不行，那也不行——噢，我明白了，你是想要这个么？”Tony低下头去，肉感而丰润的嘴唇轻轻地攫住男孩薄如月牙的嘴唇，又一触即离地放开，引诱着男孩来与他交缠。Peter像找到什么救赎般地追逐着男人探出唇缝的粉色舌尖，在碰上的前一秒被男人狠狠地按住后脖子吻了下去。又长又湿热的深吻，唇舌发出粘连的分合声，与后穴抽插带出的黏腻的、泥泞的水声交织在一起。男孩的腹部开始抽搐，硬到发疼却无人照顾的下体也一跳一跳地开始准备射精，却一把被男人用手掌包住，顶端的小孔也被粗糙的指尖堵上。  
“嘿，一个吻就让你这么激动吗？你简直敏感得像个小处男——”  
本来游刃有余地边挺进、边调戏着男孩的Tony突然被自己说出的话蕴含的可能性惊了一下。拜托，应该不会吧，但是——  
“嗯——噢！……”分神的男人没有注意到悄然放松了力道的手指，Peter闷声射了出来，乳白的黏稠液体有几滴溅到了那张就算流露着情欲气息也显得天真无辜的脸上。Tony感到后穴的肠壁一阵紧缩，想合拢又因为有巨物堵着而不断地蠕动着。他看着男孩沾了精液、被灭顶快感熏红的脸颊，无法自控地射在了Peter的体内，又引起了这具年轻肉体一阵可怜的颤抖。


End file.
